The Legend of Zelda: Choose your Destiny
by keeper of Keatons
Summary: You choose the paths Link must take through the Ocarina of Time. not finished, but take a look
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time -  
  
Choose your Destiny  
  
Hey everyone, I know I've had some REALLY dumb fanfictions in the past, and I don't blame you for not reading them. _;;   
  
so now I've decided I'm gonna stick to writing these nifty little things, where I tell the situation and you answer according  
  
to where I tell you to go. Like, example: Do you like cheese? Yes (go to chapter 2) No (go to chapter 3) and you can see  
  
if you answered correctly or not. If you choose poorly in this one however, it could mean death for poor Link...  
  
*dun dun DUUN!* Please review and tell me what you think of it, suggestions to make it better are highly appreciated, but no   
  
flames are allowed.  
  
___________  
  
You look around, the sky is dark and rainy, and your standing in front of an enormous, white castle. Odd. As your marveling at how large the drawbridge is it suddenly   
  
starts to creek, then open...as soon as the drawbridge settles on the ground a white horse with a woman and a girl dash past you, nearly trampling you in the process. You   
  
watch them as they begin to disappear in the distance, when suddenly you hear the sound of another horse behind you snorting and pawing the ground. Your heart beats   
  
rapidly and them as they begin to disappear in the distance, when suddenly you hear the sound of another horse behind you snorting and pawing the ground. Your heart   
  
beats rapidly and them as they begin to disappear in the distance, when suddenly you hear the sound of another horse behind you snorting and pawing the ground. Your   
  
heart beats rapidly and them as they begin to disappear in the distance, when suddenly you hear the sound of another horse behind you snorting and pawing the ground. Your heart beats rapidly and   
  
you turn around to see the most frightening and menacing looking man you could imagine. He turns his head to look at you and his eyes give you shivers. "Hey, you there!   
  
boy!" he yells at you," did you just see the white horse that rode past here? WELL?! which way did it go??" it sounds more like an order than a question. Though you are   
  
obviously frightened, you unsheathe your sword...wait, where did that come from? you look at your sword questioningly, and as you do so the evil man picks up that you won't   
  
tell him the direction of the horse without a fight. He grins and points the palm of his hand at you," you are a foolish boy..." he sneers, then his hand begins to glow and a   
  
surge of purple energy races towards you, just as it hits you you let out a frightened cry and everything grows light...you open your eyes, sit up and look around. Your in your   
  
room, and there seems to be a fairy jumping around your head as if to wake you up. A dream, but why is this fairy in YOUR room?? Do you...  
  
~ grab a book off your desk/stump and slam the little thing in it? (go to chapter 2)  
  
~ reason to it that it has the wrong house, and that the new kid is two houses down? (go to chapter 3)  
  
~ look at the fairy as if you are possessed because your still groggy, and then try to eat it? (go to chapter 4) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
______  
  
You grab a red book off of your desk, open it, and slam the fairy inside it's pages. You   
  
hear muffled screams and threats from inside of the book, and then it's all quiet. You   
  
killed your to-be fairy!!!   
  
~ do you panic and throw it across the room in hopes that i will fly? (go to chapter 6)  
  
~ shrug and throw it in the garbage, then go outside to see what Saria's up to? (go to chapter 8)  
  
~ think that maybe the Great Deku Tree will know what your dreams mean, and decide to go and visit him? (go to chapter 12) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
______  
  
You look almost too pitiful and sadly tell the fairy that it must mean to visit the new   
  
kokiri Jeff, because the Deku Tree has never granted a fairy to him. The fairy looks you up and down." The Great Deku Tree told me to   
  
find the boy without a fairy, the boy named Link, and I happen to know that you're name   
  
is indeed Link!" she states, and buzzes around your head. "Now we haven't got all day,   
  
the Great Deku Tree has summoned thee, so you must go see him as soon as possible."   
  
She flies to the doorway and makes little "ding" noises, probably to tell you that she's   
  
ready to leave. Your eyes sparkle for a second with the thought that you finally have a   
  
fairy after all these years, then you begin to smirk and have a mischivious look in your eyes at the thought that you'll be able to rub   
  
the good news in Mido's face. The fairy looks at you as though you're crazy, then   
  
suddenly blushes a light pink." Oh! How silly of me to forget. I never introduced myself!   
  
Hold on a sec, I've been planning this introduction for months…" she exclaims, then flies   
  
out. You stand there and wait for her to come back, and in a few seconds she flies in   
  
again. "Hey! I'm Navi, and I'm your newly assigned guardian fairy!!   
  
Congratulations!!" she says dramatically and enthusiastically. You both laugh together,   
  
and it seems you and this fairy will get along quite well. You both dash outside and as   
  
you begin to climb down your ladder, you hear "Yahoo! Hey Link!" behind you. Saria!   
  
Your best and friend Saria has come to see you, isn't that so nice of her? You climb down   
  
to greet her, and she notices Navi flying around you. "oh wow Link!" she exclaims," You   
  
finally got your very own fairy! Congratulations!"   
  
"Ahem," Navi huffs as she settles on Link's cap," but HE does not own ME, I own HIM."   
  
Navi pats you on the head, and you chuckle a little at her behavior. You quickly tell Saria that you have to go because Navi says that the Deku Tree needs him for something, and   
  
then you set off down the path. This thing with the Deku Tree sounds pretty serious…Do you…  
  
~ keep heading towards the Deku Tree's summit, that's where Navi told me to go. (go to   
  
Chapter 5)  
  
~ think it to be wise to find some sort of weapon or something before visiting the Great   
  
Deku Tree (go to chapter 7) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4  
  
_______  
  
You look at the fairy buzzing around, and try to grab for it in the air. "Hey!" she yells and   
  
dashes to the ceiling," wake up! I'm not some cream puff thing!!" You shake your head a   
  
few times and see the fairy glowing a bright red, then settles down a little and prepares to   
  
tell you her important news…  
  
~go to chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
_______  
  
You go down the path to the Deku Tree's Summit, and there's Mido, blocking the way!   
  
You try to put on your toughest face, and walk up to him. "Hey, Mr. No-fairy!" he sneers   
  
in your face," someone as lowly as you isn't worthy to go see the Great Deku Tree! Get   
  
outta here!" You give him a HUGE, sly grin. You were hoping he would say that. You   
  
calmly tell Mido that your nickname is now inferior, because you have a fairy. Then you   
  
grab Navi and shove her in his face. He's startled for awhile, then brushes your hand   
  
away. "Hrrrrrrrrrrrumph. You may have a fairy, but you can't go by here without some   
  
proper equipment, ya know, like a shield and sword?" Mido says. You silently curse to   
  
yourself, then trot off to find a shield and sword.   
  
~go to chapter 7 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6  
  
_______  
  
You quirk your brow, grab the poor thing by the wing and fling it across the room, but to   
  
no avail, it's dead.   
  
~you think you should go to the Deku Tree to see if he can help with your fairy predicament…(go to chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
_______  
  
Navi tells you that you can buy a shield in the kokiri shop, and the kokiri's treasured   
  
sword can be reached by climbing through a hole near the training grounds. To make a   
  
long story short, you have enough money and buy the Deku shield. You then go through   
  
the hole, past the boulder, and to a chest where you obtain the kokiri's sword. Now that   
  
that's done, you go to the entrance to the summit and show Mido your newly found equipment. He looks   
  
extremely angry that you found the items, and reluctantly lets you pass through,   
  
muttering under his breath. You practically skip your way down to the summit, when   
  
suddenly a deku babaa springs out of the ground and prepares to attack! What's your first   
  
instinct?   
  
~Run right back where I came from! (go to chapter 9)  
  
~Run past it down to the Deku Tree! (go to chapter 10)  
  
~test out my nifty new sword and slice it in two! (go to chapter 11) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
______  
  
You don't think much about why the fairy was here or what it wanted, but it's dead now.   
  
No sense in keeping it around. You throw it away and step outside to go see if maybe Saria  
  
wants to go out and play with you or something. Since you killed Navi before she could tell  
  
you about the Deku Tree's problems, you never went to see him and he eventually died a few   
  
days after all this happend. This got you to wondering if maybe that fairy came to warn  
  
you about this happening. The Kokiri Village began to get more and more dangerous as  
  
time went because monsters suddenly started terrorizing it. You've been staying in your  
  
house for some time, but you know you can't live that way forever. What will you do?  
  
~nothing, i'll stay in my house until i REALLY need food and water. (go to chapter 14)  
  
~i think i'll try and see if maybe i could plant a deku sprout in the Summit...that would  
  
help solve all the monsters. (go to chapter 16)  
  
~i'll make a shield from the wood in my house and see if maybe i can find a weapon to slay  
  
the monsters and become a hero!!...maybe. (go to chapter 17) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
_____  
  
You try to run away from the deku babaa (VEEERY heroic, eh?), but it senses your hasety retreat  
  
lashes out, catching you by your foot. You try to scramble away, but the deku babaa is stronger  
  
looks and pulls you underground with it, making dinner plans. Sorry, no way out of this one!  
  
try again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
_____  
  
You bluff by looking tough, then make a mad dash past it to the Deku Tree. It looked stunned  
  
that you had fooled it, and then retreated to its roots again. "Hey Link, those are called  
  
Deku Babaas. If you slice at their stalk, you can defeat them easily next time," Navi jingles.  
  
You nod to her, and slowly approach the Deku Tree.   
  
~go to chapter 12 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
_____  
  
You quickly unsheathe the kokiri sword, and slash at the fiend. It reallys back in pain, then  
  
strikes you. You slash one more time and the Deku Babaa falls to the ground, defeated.   
  
You pick up a nut it left behind, and quickly put it in your tunic to find out about it  
  
later. Now to see the Deku tree...  
  
~go to chapter 12 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
_____  
  
You slowly approach the Deku Tree.  
  
"Young Link, listen carefully to the tale this old tree is about to tell thee..." He speaks  
  
slowly.  
  
The Deku Tree tells you that an evil man has put a curse upon him, and that it is up to you  
  
to enter him and destroy it. The Deku tree opens a place for you to enter, and you caustiously  
  
go inside.  
  
~(if Navi is dead in your current quest, go to chapter 13)  
  
~(if Navi is still alive, go to chapter 15) 


End file.
